


The Incident

by LiraelClayr007



Series: My 31 Days of Ficmas [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, all over silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 04:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12926961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: He came home wearing a wool knit hat on his head and a sheepish grin on his face. He took off his coat and put it in the closet but the hat stayed put. He kissed her hello, helped her set the table, sat down to dinner, all wearing the ridiculous red hat. When he started dishing out food and still hadn’t taken off the hat, Rose couldn’t take it any longer.“Doctor, what’s with the fashion statement?” Her eyes flicked up to his hat and then back to his eyes, which suddenly were looking everywhere but at her.“Rose, there’s been an…incident.”





	The Incident

He came home wearing a wool knit hat on his head and a sheepish grin on his face. He took off his coat and put it in the closet but the hat stayed put. He kissed her hello, helped her set the table, sat down to dinner, all wearing the ridiculous red hat. When he started dishing out food and still hadn’t taken off the hat, Rose couldn’t take it any longer.

“Doctor, what’s with the fashion statement?” Her eyes flicked up to his hat and then back to his eyes, which suddenly were looking everywhere but at her.

“Rose, there’s been an…incident.”

She waited.

“Well, you know I’ve always wanted to be ginger, right?”

She didn’t answer, just raised her eyebrows slightly.

“A few nights ago, when I was having one of my not-sleeping times, I thought, ‘Hey, you’re not getting any more regenerations. This is it! Time to take matters into your own hands!’ So I made an appointment.”

She struggled to keep her face impassive. This was not going to end well.

“They had to lighten my hair first, of course. Too dark for the dye. Only thing is, apparently Time Lord hair is just enough different from human hair to…have a reaction. The bleach, it…” Blushing pink, he reached up and tugged the hat from his head.

He was bald as an egg.

The laughter burst from Rose like bubbles from champagne. At first the Doctor tried to look offended, but then he started to laugh too. Rose laughed herself out of her chair and onto the floor, and when the Doctor tried to help her up she just pulled him down with her; soon they were just a tumble of arms and legs and giggles, there on the kitchen floor.

Getting herself nearly under control, Rose ran a hand over his smooth scalp. “My,  _ that’s _ different.” At his look she added, “Oh, don’t sulk. Hair grows. Yours’ll probably grow back overnight.”

He grimaced. “My hair grows at about the same rate as a human’s does, actually. It’ll take ages to get it back to it’s glorious heights.”

Rose burst out laughing again.

He brightened. “There is good news though.”

“Yeah?”

“The owner of the salon was mortified. Had no idea why my hair would fall out from lightener they’ve used thousands of times. They’ve given both of us free haircuts for a year!”

It was a while before they stopped laughing enough to eat their dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> 31 Days of Ficmas || Day 4: Ginger


End file.
